Until I Met You
by Shystfore
Summary: College sucked ass. For Katsuki, college was the most infuriating, boring, and stressful thing he'd ever been through. He had two years left but he wasn't sure how he was gonna last. Well that was until Izuku Midoriya came crashing into his life, literally. Now all of a sudden those two years don't seem so bad anymore.


Sweat dripped down the sides of Katsuki Bakugou's face as Eijiro Kirishima counted down from 5. He continued to lift the heavy weight up and down until Kirishima put his hand out under it to remove the solid metal from his grasp.

"Good job Baku, you did great today. Adding on ten pounds was a great idea." Katsuki sat up and glared at him.

"The fuck? No it wasn't, my arms are like fucking noodles right now Kiri." Kirishima rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend and looked down at his watch as Kasuki picked up his water, taking a sip while rubbing his gym towel on the back of his neck.

"Mina and Sero should be here in about 20 minutes so you have a little time to stretch before they're here. Unless you wanna skip it for a shower and a quickie?" Katsuki choked, some water shooting out of his mouth then swallowed. He coughed and gave Kirishima a watery glare.

"The fuck Shitty Hair?! We're in a public place were not going to fuck here.." He scoffed at his best friends pout and stood to start stretching his sore limbs. He had done a full work out since he didn't have any classes because of the upcoming festival. He had a feeling his recent dedication to working out would please his mother enough to quit bugging him about modeling some new gear.

He was pulling his arms, stretching his biceps when he heard Kirishima humming lowly in his throat while staring out the window.

"Hey, do you think Sero knows how sexy he is in ripped jeans? Those legs are, like, a mile long."

Snickering, Katsuki smirks at the red heads obvious staring. "I dunno Kiri. Why don't you grow some balls and tell him yourself instead of lusting over him liking a fucking teenager." Kirishima reddened at the suggestion, and shook his head violently. "I could never! He's dating that chick from the classical music department,Orino Satsuki. They say they're going steady but the other day I heard them fucking in the shower. The girl is super nice but I kinda don't like her right now."

Katsuki groaned while stretching his back and huffed a sigh. "I feel bad for you man. Being in the closet really fucking sucks too. Like I hit on that one guy from the Engineering department and he thought I was pranking him. Like I care enough to fucking prank anyone. Dammit, Juran has such a sexy body though. To bad he's taken." He rolled his head around in circles, listening to the satisfying pops coming from his stiff neck.

Kirishima turned and picked up his bag, also tossing Katsuki's on his shoulder. "That's why we're fuck buddies! Coming out is a pain and seems pretty useless when your best friend is insanely sexy and insanely gay. It's like we were made for eachother Baku!" At that, Katsuki scoffs. "Don't get used to it, I'm not going to be your friend with benefits forever. I've got goals. And one of them is finding myself an adorable boyfriend to spoil. And as you've said before, you're to manly for it." They walk down the hall of the gym, down a small set of stairs, and out the front glass doors. They wave goodbye to the gym manager and then there's a loud greeting from Mina. Her freshly dyed Pink hair was styled in tight curls and there were two yellow ribbons on either side, the pale color matching the skimpy strapless dress that clung to her curves and ended just short of her ass. Beside her, Sero is leaning back on his beat up jeep in a loose black pullover with yellow stripes across his chest and a pair of ripped jeans.

Sero grinned and walked up to them taking their hands and bumping their chests together in greeting.

"You guys, you ready for the first day of the welcoming festival? The towns opened upa ton of stands on the streets since the college isn't done preparing yet. We should hit up some bars or a club." Kirishima jumped exclaiming he was in but Katsuki grunted.

"Fuck that. I'm gonna head back to the flat and grab a shower then head to help set up the stupid fucking festival stands on campus. Those fucking tents and stands aren't gonna set themselves up. Catch you fuckers whenever." He takes his bag from Kirishima and starts to walk toward their university. He hears his friends whine then reluctantly pile into Sero's car and zip down the street.

While he was glad to be done with interacting, he didn't like being in the bustling crowds that only popped this time of the year. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his gray sweatpants and glared at anyone who looked at him to long. A few people stopped him to talk about his latest photos that were in a magazine or on some billboard in their hometown. He tried his best to be polite to keep up appearances but getting stopped on the street by strangers was not something Katsuki was fond of. A few squealing girls wearing high school uniforms had him take photos together, despite him saying he was just at the gym. Whelp now his face will be sent to more randos on some lame social media. Katsuki couldn't really find it in himself to care as he reached the campus.  
His truck was parked in the student lot so all he had to do was walk halfway across the school. Not before he stopped by one of the little refreshments cart for a nice hot coffee. He was walking pretty slow, letting his tired legs carry him forward when he was suddenly slammed into from his left side, an area just out of his sight. Katsuki gasped as he was knocked off his feet and then drenched in boiling hot coffee. He let a string of profanities leave his mouth as he ripped the black t-shirt he'd been wearing off, along with the thin work out shirt underneath. He looked at his red, irritated skin and hissed at the burning sensation all over his arms.

Beside him he heard a horrified gasp.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" A thin small hand entered his sight then left as the kid who tackled him ran to the cart he was just at, returning with a ton of napkins. Katsuki turned his head to see who his attacker was and blinked when he found himself facing a boy with a chubby face that was covered in freckles. He long eyelashes fluttered as the boy looked at him with big, green eyes. Katsuki was tempted to not freak out but his chest was on fire.

"The fuck man? You'll kill someone running like that. God damn that fucking burns!" Katsuki stands,his sensitive skin stretching over his muscles and he hears a sharp intake of breath. He turns as the boy stands next to him, at least a foot shorter than him. The boy bows deeply his fluffy green hair bouncing as he apologized. Katsuki waited for him to straighten up again, taking in the boys appearance. He was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt hung off one of his shoulders and had the words 'I'm silently correcting your grammar' printed on it. The boy nervously shuffles where he stands, waiting to see what Katsuki will say.

Katsuki is tempted to just give this guy a piece of his mind, but the kid looks extremely distressed and for some reason it bothered him.

"It's alright Shorty. But slow the fuck down before you run into someone or something worse than me. Jeez." He looks down and realizes his shirts are soaked in coffee. Great now he had to walk halfway across the campus burned and shirtless.

"Damn that hurt." The boy before him fidgets then pulls out a pen and paper jotting something down. He shoves the paper towards Katsuki mumbling one more apology before turning and booking it in the direction of the health building.

Katsuki looks at the paper in his hands and reads the note.

'I'm sorry about tackling you and burning you with your coffee. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it. Text me here.' Under the note was the boy's name and number, along with another sorry. Izuku Midoriya? He rolls his eyes and picks up his bag and shoves his wet clothes into it, pulling out his phone and entering the number as he walked. He's to distracted constructing a message for this mystery boy, that he doesn't hear the whistles or see the hungry eyes that follow his form. When he finally sends the message, he's already at his truck. He shuffles into the seat and pulls out of the lot, playing what happened in his head a few times before shaking it out of his thoughts and driving to his shared apartment.

After he had gotten out of the shower, he checked his phone and to his surprise he had answer from Izuku.

 **Katsuki Bakugou - 5:46 pm**

Hey, it's the guy you assaulted and burned.

 **Izuku Midoriya - 7:23 pm**

Hey! Again, I'm so sorry for earlier. I was late for a lecture and I wasn't watching where I was going.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. _Of course, he should've guessed that his attacker was a student. Well fuck it._

 **Katsuki Bakugou - 7:31 pm**

So you ran into me and spilled my coffee all over me for a dumb class? The fuck is wrong with you?!

 **Izuku Midoriya - 7:35 pm**

It was an important class! We were learning about massaging today and it was very important.

Izuku frowns down at his phone as he sees the three dots appear, suggesting the man was typing. He was sitting in his best friends room, Ochako Uraraka, listening to her talk about her super hot professor, . She was smearing a charcoal mask onto his face when his phone had started buzzing like crazy.

"Whos that Deku?" She tries to look at his phone but he tilts it away. She pouts as he mumbles something about hot coffee.

"Izuku Midoriya, you know how I can't understand your mumble. Speak clearly." He gulps and nods, watching her smile sweetly at him.

"I don't know his name but I ran into this guy and spilled boiling hot coffee all over him. And holy crow does he have a foul mouth. He said some pretty obscene things about burning in hell with Satan before the coffee cooled. Get this Uraraka! He took off his shirt and under shirt, and o h my g o d. He was absolutely ripped. He was tall as Todoroki too and he had red eyes. He was so hot. And I have his number now. I wonder if he's bi…" Uraraka laughed at his explanation.

"If he's as hot as you say he is I highly doubt he's gay or single. Guys that perfect just don't exist Deku. Are you sure you didn't just imagine this?" Izuku looks at her with an annoyed expression. "Uraraka I burned the poor guy with his coffee. I think it was real. Also I hit him pretty hard on the shoulder and it hurt my face so much. My nose is still throbbing." His phone buzzes again and he smiles, and shows her their messages.

 **Unknown Number - 7:44 pm**

Well you said on your note you'd buy me a drink. How about we meet at the parking lot and go out to the festival. I was supposed to help set up the campus but my professor sent me home after seeing my skin. I don't have anything to do right now.

 **Izuku Midoriya - 7:45 pm**

Yeah sure! I was going to go out to eat with a friend anyways! You should join us, I'll buy you dinner.

 **Unknown Number - 7:47 pm**

Alright. Meet me in the parking lot in ten? I can drive us.

 **Izuku Midoriya - 7:48 pm**

Okay sure.

He sets his phone down and walks over to Uraraka's mirror and starts to peel the black mask off his face.

" Dress cute Uraraka. He's picking us up at the parking lot to go to dinner." Uraraka sputters and opens her closet pulling through the options she had. When Izuku got the mask peeled off and his face washed and walks over and pulls one of Uraraka's crop tops out that says 'defy gravity' and throws off his shirt, pulling the crop top on as he opens her drawer and pulls out some fishnet tights and a cute pair of booty shorts. Uraraka watched him with a sly smile as she pulled off her pants and shirt, both of them used to each others bodies from years of friendship. She put on a shirt with a unicorn on it,along with a black skirt with gray flowers on it.

"Geez Deku, you don't even know the guys name and your going all out for him. Like, what if he's a homophobe or he calls you slut or something. Like do we even know for sure this guy won't kill us in a dark forest?" She watches as Izuku walks over to her desk and slides her make-up mirror closer. She was used to his hobby of wearing women's clothes. While others cringed and stared in disgust, she beamed with pride at her best friends adorableness.

"Don't worry about it. I'm almost certain he's a good guy. Besides if he has a problem with my outfit and hobbies he can take it up with Todoroki." He quickly puts some glitter on his eyelids and mascara on his long lashes. He then puts on some pinkish lip balm, brightening the natural pink in his lips. Uraraka lets him do a quick job on her and they both pick one of her many handbags from her dresser. They put their necessities like phone, wallet, keys and extra lip gloss into their respective bags then they exit the dorm, waiting for the door t shut and lock automatically. Then they made their way to the lobby, waving to their chill RA Aizawa. (he lets the room together since Izuku doesn't swing that way.)

They walk for 2 or so minutes then they come up to the half empty parking lot. They immediately spot a black truck parked with its headlights on. A large figure sits on the hood, but the light of the rising moon doesn't help them see if its him. But they are answered when the figure seems to notice them and stand up, walking over to them and seemingly getting taller the closer he gets.

"Hey." The tall male says, his voice rumbling deeply in his chest. The lights in the parking lot come on at that moment and both of them take a deep breath in as he's lit up. He wears a dark red v-neck and some black jeans. His converse sneakers are scuffed and dirty adding to the charm of his outfit. Izuku and Uraraka sigh at the same time, melting over how gorgeous the man is. They snap out of it when he offers his hand to them.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier nerd. The names Katsuki Bakugou. I'm a business major in my third year." Izuku reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Izuku Midoriya, also a third year. I'm here to become a physical therapist. And this is Ochako Uraraka a third year majoring in physics." Izuku watches as Bakugou tears his eyes off him to shake hands with Uraraka.

She smiles sweetly. "It's nice to meet you, Bakugou." He grunts in acknowledgement and jerks his head towards his truck. "Well, you to waiting for an invitation?" They smile and pile into his truck, Uraraka sitting behind Izuku.

Bakugou pulls out of the lot and they start driving.

"Alright,where are we going?" He looks over at Izuku who looks tiny in his truck seat. Izuku hums and then grins.

"Lets go to Main Street and head to one of the clubs! I hear they're extremely lively tonight." Bakugou nods and head down the busy roads cautiously. Uraraka leans forward so she literally in between them.

"So Bakugou, how are you after the whole coffee thing today?" He shrugs,looking at the road boredly.

"'M fine I guess. I mean I went to the infirmary and they said the burns weren't serious so I didn't need treatment. My skin is still kind of raw after that but other than that I'm fine. Oh but there is a nice bruise where your head hit my shoulder. Are you okay, Midoriya?" Izuku mumbles a small yes then points at an opening on the side of the street.

"Oh! Park there! There's a really cool club over here." Bakugou follows his direction and in no time at all they're on the busy sidewalks. A few people stop and talk to Bakugou or call out to them. Izuku whistles.

"You know a lot of people, Bakugou. You must have a lot of friends." Bakugou shakes his head and they both turn to him confused.

"I only have 5 close friends. These people are just fans of my work. Or they follow my stupid social media."

Uraraka frowned and gave a confused sound. "Fans? And why is your social media stupid?"

Bakugou sighed. "I model for my moms clothing company and at large request my mom hired my friend Mina to run a social media page for me. I get on occasionally but its a pain to see the pictures. They look so fake like its almost not me. My personal social media is mostly my buddy and I lifting or going to the beach. What about you guys? Got jobs?" They begin walking towards the club Midoriya mentioned as the continue talking.

Uraraka smiles "Well, I work at the on campus cafe. Izuku works at the popular department store just off campus. I'm surprised we've never crossed paths before."

Bakugou looks forward, seeing the long line waiting to get in. He sighs and motions for them to follow. They bypass the line and the bouncer letting people in smiles at Bakugou like an old friend, letting them in right away.

He grumbles. "While I hate modeling, it does have some perks to it... " The other two giggle at him and they find a seat at a booth, Bakugou sitting across from them.

They order food and drinks, talking loudly to hear over to loud music. As their first round of drinks arrives Bakugou starts to loosen up and act a bit more like he did before.

"- And so I told Sero to go fuck his bitch while she was still in heat and he literally had to restrain her before she stabbed me with her fork." Izuku snorts while Uraraka giggles uncontrollably.

Izuku smiles at him while he took another sip of his drink. "So what happened to them? They still together?" Bakugou shakes his head.

"He's banging Orino Satsuki from Classical music right now but I think that's gonna be short lived. They aren't really compatible." They both nod, understanding. Suddenly the music changes from some pop song to an incredibly dirty song, and couples started grinding against each other. Bakugou stood up and announced that he was going to the restroom. He disappears in the crowd and that's when two men who they hadn't noticed came up to them, smiling.

"Hey cuties, we've been waiting for that guard dog to go for a little while now. Wanna have some fun instead of just sitting around doing nothing? That loser can't satisfy two people as sexy as you two are." Izuku shudders and slides so he's got Uraraka mostly behind him.

"No thanks, we're fine here." His voice wobbles as it leaves him. The man's eyebrow quirks upwards.

"A tranny, huh? I had a feeling. Come with us you two," the man grabs Izuku's wrist and pulls hard, " let's go now." The man turns to pull Izuku out of his seat only to get punched in the jaw, dropping like a sack of flour. Bakugou stands with his fists raised to fight as the other guy goes at him, only to fall as Bakugou swiftly dodges him and parks himself in front og Izuku and Uraraka.

He teeth make a clicking sound as he speaks. "List here you perverted fucks. Lay another finger on one of them again and I'll fucking murder you. Beat it dickwads." The two men are carried out by the bouncers and Bakugou watches them leave,then turning with concerned eyes. "Are you two okay? They didn't hurt you two right?" The two in question shake their heads. There's a shout from behind Bakugou and he turns, his face visibly souring as a buff man with spiky, red hair walks over with a grin.

"Bakubro you sly dog. Hoarding the cuties to yourself I see. Ladies." The man winks at them and grins, his teeth insanely sharp. He frowns at Bakugou when he gets an elbow to the side.

"Guys, this is my best friend Kirishima. Kiri this is Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Now back off dude, you reek of cigarettes and vodka." He plugs his nose and looks away.

Kirishima slings an arm over his shoulder and pulls him close, locking their lips together long enough for Katsuki to taste heavy vodka on his tongue. He pushes Kirishima away and makes a face. "Ugh! What the fuck have you been drinking you chuckle fuck?!" Midoriya and Uraraka look at the two in shock and embarrassment, then looking away as if to give them privacy.

Katsuki looks around checking to make sure they weren't sent by others, but seeing that they were clear he sighs and shoves Kirishima lightly. "Trying to get us into trouble? Chill on the drinking." He feels a tug on his sleeve and turns to see Midoriya looking at him nervously.

"You wanna just have him sit with us? Uraraka is an expert at calming drunks." He glances hesitantly at the girl in question and shrugs, leading Kirishima to sit next to her and then sitting next to the adorable man who'd caught his attention.

He watches the girl calmly get Kirishima to drink some water when Izuku clears his throat.

"Say… Why don't we be friends, Bakugou?"

Katsuki looks to the smaller man and gives him a smirk, his own teeth frighteningly sharp. "I don't see why not. I wouldn't mind getting friendly." He smiles as Midoriya shifts nervously where he sat and then they hopped into the conversation that Uraraka had started with Kirishima about the newest hero movie. Katsuki wouldn't say it aloud but the boy next to him was quite distracting. So if he ignored his best friend's glances towards him,no one had to know.


End file.
